


Slow Dancing

by ChavaTulip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Slow Dancing, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/pseuds/ChavaTulip
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has seen several things in his lifetime. But, McCree's dancing was not one of them.





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble from my Tumblr blog. Enjoy!

Of all of his time in Overwatch, Hanzo had gone through trials and tribulations. Not only did Hanzo have to gain the acceptance and trust from his peers, but the archer had the task of keeping himself ready for whatever life threw at him.

However, upon being tasked in helping a certain cowboy with his dancing skills for an upcoming mission at a gala event, Hanzo was not prepared for Jesse’s dancing.

“McCree…” Hanzo let out a heavy sigh as he watched the cowboy do his line dance, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “You can not dance like that when you are there.”

“An’ why not?” Jesse retorted with a devilish smirk before stopping in his tracks, causing the archer’s cheeks to burn slightly.

_Stupid cowboy_.

“You know why you can’t dance like that,” Hanzo replied, his tone ever so stern. But, to the archer’s dismay, it only seemed to put more fire to the flame as he watched McCree’s smirk turn into a shit-eating grin.

“Ya sure? Well, ya ain’t tellin’ me why, sug.”

Though taken aback, Hanzo held his ground, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the man in front of him.

“This is a formal event,” the archer answered. “And, formal events such as attending galas do not have line dancing involved.”

With a lazy hum, McCree took a step closer to the archer and placed his hands on his hips before leaning down a bit until their faces were inches away from each other, making the red hue on Hanzo’s cheeks darken.

“So… somethin’ like what ya see in movies?“

Hanzo rolled his eyes but bit back whatever remark he had wanted to say, going with a simple nod if his head as a way to say "Yes.”

“So, somethin’ like…” As McCree trailed off on his words, Hanzo waited for the cowboy to finish his thought, arching a brow in suspicion on what the cowboy was to do next.

However, with his patience wearing thin, Hanzo spoke up.

“McCree, whatever it is that you are trying to say, say it now or I am stopping this session.”

“Now now, hold on, Snapdragon."

Hanzo huffed at the nickname.

"I was just a bit lost in thought ‘cause, what I was thinkin’ was a little somethin’ like…” As McCree drawled on, the cowboy pushed both of the archer’s arms away from his chest.

In an instant, Hanzo’s eyes shot up in shock, and his cheeks burned brighter than the Sun. “What are you doing?"

However, instead of a proper answer, the cowboy let out a chuckle and guided the archer’s hands onto his shoulders. McCree then wrapped his arms around the archer’s waist before finally pulling the other man close against him.

"There we go!” Jesse blurted out with triumph before shining down a prideful grin towards the archer, who was now flustered by such actions. “See? Just like in the movies!”

“I- Yes. I see.” Hanzo took in a breath in hopes to keep his composure, not wanting to falter so quickly by the cowboy’s charm. But, with being just inches away from the cowboy’s face, Hanzo was having some difficulty keeping it all together.

Then, with McCree leading, the two began to sway.

“McCree, what are you-”

“Just swayin’, Darlin’,” Jesse answered before humming a tune under his breath.

Though Hanzo wanted to protest further, the archer decided against it and instead sunk against the cowboy, letting out a delighted sigh.

“You did this on purpose, cowboy,” Hanzo muttered, earning him a chuckle from McCree.

“Maybe,” Jesse cooed in response, interrupting his own humming. “But, I don’t see you complainin’."

Though the archer let out a slight huff in response, Hanzo could not compel himself to pull away from the man and instead sunk into him further, relishing the moment as the two continued to sway.


End file.
